1. Field
Apparatuses, systems and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate measuring the thickness of a thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measurement of the thickness of a thin film or a film material in a semiconductor process is necessary to determine inferiority of the process. The process quality and productivity can be improved by measuring the thickness of a thin film or a film material and receiving a feedback of test results of a semiconductor substrate. For this, non-contact non-destructive measurement equipment may be used to measure the thickness using X-rays, sound waves, or light without processing or modifying a test material, such as a semiconductor substrate, to be measured.
Such a thickness measurement technology has been developed to meet a demand for measurement of the thickness of more precise and complicated patterns with the flow of the times.